


warning sign

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Songfic (Sort of), based on a videoclip, girl!Isaac, just fyi they're not good people and this might not have a happy ending, or an ending at all, there's this huge lack of sympathy from the Laheys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warning sign

**Author's Note:**

> This entire trope was based on the videoclip from the song "I Found", by Amber Run (and ON the song, but you know-)  
> /// and I swear to god I wrote this before last night's episode aired haha  
> Also, I tagged it as a songfic cos when I say /based/ I mean hEAVILY [winks]

There was a heavy weight on her lower belly by the time they got to the house, the car's engine soundless. On the driver's side, her brother gave her a manic grin.

"I seriously don't understand how can you be so excited about this", she whispered as they quickly and silently got out of the car, all smooth movements and inconspicuousness.

"It's the adrenaline, sis."

The neighborhood was darkened, sinister even, and it kind of amazed her that no one would see it. This enormous event in their lives that was about to happen.

"Just don't piss yourself and we'll be cool", she laughed and their shoulders bumped, making them stumble on each other like playful dogs, smirking.

Both siblings stopped by the entrance, their gazes fixed on the only light on, their target. In synch, they exhaled, and she felt it, the excitement, the energy. The house's shadow hovered over them and, in the darkness, their eyes shone.

If they were animals, she thought, then that lightened window was their prey.

\--

And as animals, they had no mercy. Both walked with vehemence, strong but light steps, muscles tight, face hard. They knew where to go, who to take, what to say, and what movements were quicker and more efficient.

Their prey barely had any time to react, brown eyes wide and understanding; while they chloroformed him, her brother holding his limbs as she pressed the cloth to his mouth and nose, he almost looked relieved.

There was a way in which he fought that was almost resigned.

For a moment she thought- well, good for him to know when to accept defeat.

But he bit his lips, which were small and pinkish; and his eyes were brown, deep and soulful. And the way they worried and bored through her was unnerving.

\--

If she were to defend herself, she would blame her brother's words. His argumentation, his examples, his alliterations and metaphors and situations, memories, dreams; she would blame his logical reasoning. Which was logical to her, and probably to him as well. It made sense.

That they had to take what was rightfully theirs.

That if she looked back, she'd see. All those years, handling, dealing, taking. It was only fair that they fought back, that they did something in order for something to happen, that their bodies worked for their own benefit. Take advantage of the old man's failure.

To be honest, the human side was the easiest to go through. There had never been that much humanity in their lives. Then, all they had to do was come up with a plan, a victim, a script. Used to lying as they were, what with years of doing so to teachers and adults in general, it all felt easy.

She'd blame this. The adults that never were. The humanity they never had. She couldn't possibly blame herself.

They were nothing but victims of the circumstances.

\--

They knew his name, but they made a vow of never calling him by it. It was one of their clever ideas, to make him feel just as an animal as they had; put their sins on his skin. Make him drink their poison.

While her brother traveled out of town, paying close attention to both the road and the police station they had tuned in their car, she watched the view. She tried not to pay attention to the trunk, to the noises his movements had been making since he's awoken. His breathing was shallow, and he seemed to have a discomfort on his back.

But she didn't care. She was merely attentive of their victim for they needed him alive.

For now, his function was to stay alive because it suited them.

The car jumped and shook as they hit the unpaved road, and her brother shot her a boyish grin in response to the grunts and whimpers their victim was letting out. She smiled back, and the sun caressed her skin.

A thought filled her brain.

 _I own him_.

\--

Her brother had gone away to hide their car 15 minutes ago, leaving with a kick to the boy's back and a snicker. Their eyes had met, and his looked wild.

The moon bathed their exchange.

She had lit up a fire, lying down and watching the stars, almost completely forgetting there was something else with her.

"Hey", he said. That was the first time she heard his voice. Surprisingly, or not, it fitted the ambient, the calm forest breeze and the clear sky. Still, her response was a grunt that resembled a snarl. He wasn't supposed to exist until he was necessary. "Could you please give me something to drink?"

She had to sit up, bend her neck, scrutinize him by the light of the fire. She had to look around, make sure he was a victim of her trap, of her plan, hands tied by her wires, body small and shivering. She had to be certain they were inside a dark forest, away from civilization and not at school, or at the mall, or at another place where that kind of tone would be appropriate.

They weren't. She wasn't. He was the pray.

"Shut the fuck up", she said, trying to disperse the uneasiness. He took a deep breath, as if he were talking to a child, and she felt so utterly ridiculous and dizzy, because-

When had this happened? Had the wheels turned? Had they changed positions?

"Look-", was he trying to _reason_ with her?

Her eyes were sharp, that she knew, for they burned her lids. Yet, his was sympathetic. Pleading, intense.

And they were _soft_.

How could they be soft?

She opened the bottle of water above his face and dropped it all- just to prove a point.

He was hers, she owned him. He was at her mercy.

His mouth and tongue moved to drink all they could.

"Thank you", his eyes said.

\--

"Do you think he's cute?"

"What?"

They were both resting their backs by the fallen trunk of a huge tree, arms spread and legs bent, as they were used to sit, as if they were the ones in command- which they were, at the moment.

Her brother pushed his long hair out of his face. Smirked at her, asked again, "The boy, do you think he's cute?"

"Do you?", her tone was nearly incredulous.

"Well", he licked his lips, and both siblings watched their prey's uncovered chest rise and fall in his sleep. Lying on his side, his shoulders hunched, looking pointed yet muscled, along with his exposed neck, spread with moles.

She let her eyes wander further, for one second, too fast yet too slow; memorizing the plush flesh of his arms, the quiver of his stomach as the cold wind hit him, the wavy movement of his tiny waist as he rearranged his position. His bony hips poking out of his sweatpants, a trail of dark hair that went from his navel to-

Suddenly her lower belly felt heavy.

"He's pretty fuckable", her brother finished, then chuckled, pupils blown. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah... I'd chew him up, though," and her entire body felt wet and watery at the thought.

"That's the fun of it."

\--

"Hey", he called again. His small thick voice cutting through the silence. Her brother was fast asleep by her side, being used as they were to rest anywhere if given the chance; treated as animals as they've been.

"What is it this time?", she whispered back, gaze fixed on the fire.

"I really need to pee", poor kid. He sounded apologetic, embarrassed; she felt like laughing out loud.

"What do I have to do with it?", yet she avoided looking at his face.

"Well- you're not gonna make me piss myself, right?"

"Again, what do I have to do with it?"

He exhaled loudly through the nose; she could hear him licking his lips, biting them, stretching his knees.

"I understand you kidnapped me so you can take money from my father and exert your vengeance for your own and such- which means you'll need me alive for a while. Which means-"

"I can't see how having pissed pants can kill you."

"Not that, but the hypothermia might."

She actually snarled this time; the wild feeling nearly overpowered her. The knowledge that he understood, he saw and that he _knew_ them, their reasons, their motives, their objectives. That he wasn't oblivious to it all, that he could answer and be responsive. That he could rationalize.

 _Fuck_ , that they were equal.

Later, when she shook her brother awake to take her position, he silently questioned the cover over the boy's upper body. To which she shrugged, seemingly not affected and answered: "Can't have him die on us right now."

As she lay down, the boy's face was illuminated by the fire.

And its shadows enchanted her.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know either.
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
